


Unspoken

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words would undo everything that she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Sweating out confessions, the undone and the divine.

He strides in without apologies, sheathing his sword and plunging his hands into the water that is provided. His sweat gleams in the light and she watches a small bead slide down his neck. Her body twitches and she wets her lips. The others do not notice the way she tracks his movements or the way he catches her eye.

She turns her head away, her grey eyes gazing at an empty space rather than at him but it was enough to spark the fires that lick in his veins.

When she leaves, he follows and takes her hand. Her skin heats and he sees a slight sheen of perspiration on her chest. They have not stood so close for a long time, not since Troy when she stood and watched the city burn with only ash and blood left behind. His defeat and her victory but she had only tasted bitterness in the end.

He says it all just by brushing his fingers across her lips and she imitates him slowly. She glistens and entices him to drop his fingers to touch her, glide his skin over hers and she lets him for a moment. She stops him when he feels her pulse beat strongly at her throat. He swallows as she draws his hand away slowly and lets it drop.

He opens his mouth but she presses her fingers swiftly against his lips. She does not need his words to echo in her ears when she lies down to sleep at night. She does not need his words to know what he wishes. His words would undo everything that she is.

"Do not confess it to me," she says softly, taking her hand away.

"But I already have," he replies and her gaze drops.

She leaves him, putting distance between them but it is no use. She is still perspiring and his blood still burns and all the silent words lay there in between.


End file.
